


Маленький олень

by bobryatinka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Мерлин притаскивает в замок крошечного оленя. И тогда вокруг начинает твориться что-то необычное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький олень

Артур проснулся под привычный аккомпанемент звуков. Утро началось как обычно – Мерлин «незаметно прокрался» в спальню с несколькими поленьями, расчихался в потухшем камине и расплескал половину воды, что принёс для утреннего туалета принца. По всей видимости, искренне веря в то, что тот ещё спит, он невозмутимо таскал туда-сюда ворохи белья и звенящую при каждом шаге посуду. Это был такой ритуал, наблюдать за несносным слугой каждое утро, как он верит в то, что двигается бесшумно и изящно, ничего не задевая и не роняя. Полезно для хорошего настроения. Правда потом он так же невозмутимо притащил под мышкой маленького живого оленя и поставил перед камином. Пока Мерлин раздвигал тяжёлые портьеры, оленик повертел головой, потыкался рожками в корзину и, по одной подобрав под себя тонкие ножки, улёгся на шкуре. Артур медленно перевернулся на спину и, припустив в голос немного угрозы, спросил:

\- Мерлин, что в моей спальне делает олень?

Тот подскочил с испугу, заметался между окном и столом, замер и залепетал:

\- Он ничего, это я был с утра в лесу, собирал травы для Гаюса, а он там, у него ножка болит, я его забрал, а то его съедят же…

\- Олени созданы для того, чтобы их ели, - бесцеремонно перебил невнятные бормотания слуги Артур и сел на постели. 

\- Но это же нечестно! – распахнув глаза, воскликнул Мерлин. – У него должен быть шанс убежать, если кто-то соберётся его есть!

\- Твоя логика меня убивает, - принц слез с кровати и подошёл к умывальнику. – Если он тебе так нравится, почему он у меня в спальне, а не у тебя?

\- Так там холодно, он простудится.

\- Ну ты же не простужаешься.

\- Так то я, а он маленький, ему тепло нужно.

\- Да какой он маленький! Смотри какие рога, он уже год третий за самок дерётся! – Артур подошёл к оленику и присел над ним.

\- Да он тебе едва до колена хвостом достанет! 

\- И что? – принц осторожно погладил пушистое горячее ушко оленика.

\- Ну Артур, ну пожалуйста, три денька только, я ему ножку подлечу и всё, - когда Мерлин строил брови домиком, Артур ничего поделать не мог и соглашался на всякую гадость. Вот и теперь он не смог противостоять. И поэтому злился.

\- Три дня. А если на четвёртое утро опять найду его в своей спальне – лично выкину вон, - безапелляционно заявил он и отошёл подальше от милого оленика. 

\- Ну и задница же ты, Артур, - возмутился Мерлин.

\- Королевская.

\- Я так и сказал.

***

Олень, мелко перебирая тоненькими ножками, бродил по комнате, а Артур наблюдал за ним, забравшись на постель с ногами. Мерлин, когда это увидел, только удивлённо поднял брови, покачал головой и пошёл расставлять посуду на столе. Принц тут же спрыгнул с кровати и пошёл вслед за ним, будто отгораживаясь от оленика слугой.

\- Знаешь, мне не нравится твой олень.

\- Чем он может не нравиться? – возмутился волшебник. - Он же такой милый! 

\- Он странный. Почему он такой маленький? Разве такие маленькие олени бывают?

\- Ну ты нашёл к чему придраться!

\- А зачем ты напялил на него ошейник с бубенчиками?

\- Это не я напялил. Он уже был в нём, когда я его нашёл.

\- Значит, повреждённая нога ему жить помешает, а бубенцы на шее - нет? В лесу! – Артур саркастично хмыкнул и ткнул Мерлина пальцем в бок. – Не знаю, кто из вас двоих больший болван, ты или твой олень.

\- Он не мой, - терпеливо ответил волшебник.

\- А с болваном ты согласился, - радостно хохотнул принц.

***

\- Иди сюда, - Артур затянул волшебника в кладовку и прижал к стене.

\- Артур, мы не можем делать это здесь, - вытягивая шею под нетерпеливыми поцелуями, простонал Мерлин.

\- Вот как? Почему? – невозмутимо поинтересовался принц, раздвигая коленом ноги любовника.

\- Приближается время обеда, сейчас сюда потянутся поварята один за другим, то за ветчиной, то за солью, - Мерлин хныкал и извивался под горячими ладонями.

\- У тебя есть альтернатива? – вдруг отодвинулся Артур и насмешливо приподнял бровь.

\- Только быстро, - сдался волшебник, дёргая его за ворот обратно к себе.

***

Мерлин принёс в комнату принца только что вычищенные доспехи и обнаружил Артура, стоящего на коленях перед олеником. Он тыкал ему в мордочку морковку и что-то приговаривал.

\- Артур? – нерешительно шагнул к нему волшебник.

\- Эта тварь ничего не жрёт, - бросил на пол морковку принц. – Смотри – зелень не стал жрать, зерно не стал…

\- Ты пытался его покормить? – удивился Мерлин, а Артур не обратил не его вопрос внимания и продолжал обижено бубнить, перекладывая овощи в корзинке.

\- Вот яблоки, и ещё какая-то фигня, на кухне взял. И…

Договорить ему не дал Мерлин, заткнув поцелуем.

\- Артур, он, может, ест только раз в триста лет, - заявил волшебник, оторвавшись от губ принца.

\- Так в моей спальне теперь живёт какая-то колдовская фигня? А вдруг она во что-нибудь превратится и сожрёт тебя?

\- Ты меня защитишь.

***

\- Мерлин! – разнёсся по замку вопль.

\- Мерлин, - обманчиво ласково обратился к слуге принц, когда тот появился на пороге королевской спальни, - твой олень ест мой плащ. Кого мне наказать за испорченный алый плащ наследника?

\- Артур, я починю, я всё зашью, - умоляющее глядел на принца Мерлин, пытаясь отнять у оленика его игрушку.

***

\- Ладно, так, иди сюда, - принц подтянул к себе волшебника за руку, вставая позади него и почти прижимаясь к его спине, - руку разверни ладонью вверх, вот эфес, сожми его. Чувствуешь резьбу на нём? Теперь направь его от себя. И немного поверни. Так. Встань боком, чтобы составлять с мечом единую линию, - Артур положил ладонь слуге на живот и несильно нажал, поправляя боевую стойку, и прижимая к себе ещё ближе. - Теперь обрати внимание на кончик лезвия. Проведи им горизонтальную линию. Нет, не кистью, а всей рукой. Вот. Отлично. Теперь шаг вперёд и та же линия, только в три раза быстрее. Видишь, вы вспорол чучелу брюхо.

\- Похоже на танец.

\- Так танцуй.

***

\- Мерлин, Мерлин! – завопил вдруг принц. Волшебник со всех ног бросился к своему господину, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев и то и дело валясь носом в снег.

\- Мерлин, смотри! – Артур поднял над головой только что подстреленного толстого зайца. – В нём стрела торчит, давай возьмём его домой и будем лечить? Ему надо дать шанс, вдруг кто-то захочет его сожрать? – принц рассмеялся и бросил тушку в слугу. Тот поймал зайца и с трудом устоял на ногах.

\- Ну и задница же ты, Артур, - сказал он хмуро.

\- А ты такой лапочка, когда весь в белом. Постой, это же снег! Тобой играли в снежки злые огры? Вот ни на минуту тебя оставить одного нельзя, обязательно во что-нибудь вляпаешься, - издевательский тон сошёл на нет, когда принц подошёл к Мерлину вплотную и, облизнувшись, поцеловал его. 

***

Когда Мерлин зашёл в королевскую спальню, собравшись мыть полы, олень стоял на подоконнике и смотрел вниз. Волшебник удивился, поставил ведро возле двери и подошёл к окну. Оленик не обратил на него никакого внимания, наблюдая за тренировкой, которую проводил принц. Мерлин поспешно стащил его вниз, отнёс на шкуру возле камина и положил там. И пошёл сам залез на подоконник.

***

\- Я починил твой плащ, - тихо сказал Мерлин, наливая в кубок вино за ужином. – Я всё исправил.

\- А что делать с оскорблённым достоинством? – Артур отобрал у него бутыль и потянул к себе на колени.

\- О, с этим заданием я тоже справлюсь, - Мерлин расцвёл улыбкой и запустил пальцы в светлые волосы принца.

Артур сдвинул со стола посуду и, резко поднявшись, усадил Мерлина на стол, вклинившись меж его ног.

\- Давай, справляйся, - нагло усмехаясь, Артур притянул его к себе поближе и запустил руку под рубашку. Мерлин выгнулся ему навстречу и мурлыкнул в ухо. Принца коротнуло, он подхватил слугу под задницу и понёс на постель. А Мерлин вдруг напрягся и деревянным голосом произнёс:

\- Он на нас смотрит.

\- Что? – Артур оторопело обернулся к камину и увидел оленика, который смотрел на них, склонив головку набок. 

\- Мелкий наблюдает за нами. Я так не могу, - Мерлин болезненно скривился и уткнулся принцу в шею.

\- Пусть за кем-нибудь другим наблюдает, - Артур, не отпуская Мерлинову задницу, пнул дверь и вышел в тёмный коридор.

\- Придурок, нас же увидят! – пискнул волшебник.

\- Да ладно! – делано удивился принц. Он дошёл до ближайшей ниши и там притиснул любовника к стене. Когда же он потянулся к его губам, Мерлин быстро отвернулся.

\- Эй, ты обещал разобраться с гордостью алого плаща, - запротестовал Артур.

\- Он так на нас смотрел, Артур, я не могу, - задушено прошептал Мерлин.

\- Броооось, Мерлин, - протянул принц. Он осторожно поцеловал его в ушко, спустился губами к шее. Его рука опять заползла под рубашку, смяла правый бок. Волшебник тихонько застонал, выгибаясь в его руках…

***

\- Мы же ничего не делаем, почему он так на нас смотрит? – шёпотом спросил Мерлин.

\- Никуда он не смотрит. Он спит. И я тоже сплю, - пробормотал Артур в подушку.

\- Ну ты и задница, - волшебник тихонько пнул его в голень.

\- Ночь на дворе. Даже если бы и смотрел, то тут слишком темно, чтобы он нас видел. То же самое и тебя касается. И вообще, как вы можете переглядываться сквозь балдахин?

\- Я чувствую.

\- Это ты его сюда приволок, - равнодушно заметил принц.

\- Я знаю, - расстроено вздохнул Мерлин.

\- Да ладно тебе переживать. Завтра выпустим его в лес, и он больше не будет на тебя смотреть. Иди сюда, - Артур притянул волшебника к себе поближе, укрыл одеялом и обнял, - спи.

***

Артур проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия в комнате. Он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и увидел возле камина крупного седого мужчину в красной одежде отороченной белым мехом. Принц нащупал меч, вскочил и вмиг оказался возле нарушителя.

\- Эй, мужик, ты кто такой! – Артур направил на него меч, рассчитав смертельный удар в два движения. Откуда-то из-за подушек испуганно пискнул Мерлин. Он скатился с кровати и схватил Артура за руку:

\- Нет, нет, Артур, не трогай его!

Тем временем мужчина, совершенно не обращая на них внимания, взял оленика, засунул его под мышку и шагнул в камин, растворяясь на множество разноцветных огоньков. И принц уже не успел ничего сделать, чтобы остановить его.

\- Эй, мужик, а ну положь на место! Это не твой оленик! – крикнул Артур в трубу.

\- Артур, это его олень, - снова дёрнул его за руку волшебник.

\- Что? Кто этот мужик? – нахмурился принц. Мерлин пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

\- Это Санта.

\- А кто такой Санта?

\- Санта Клаус, святой Николай, каждое Рождество он облетает на упряжке, запряжённой маленькими оленями, весь мир и дарит людям подарки.

\- А что ты здесь делаешь в одних нижних штанах?

\- Эй, ты вообще голый, - возмутился Мерлин.

\- Конечно, это же моя спальня. Так что ты здесь делаешь в таком виде?

\- Наверное, заснул здесь, - стушевался волшебник.

\- В моей спальне в моей постели? - скептически поднял бровь принц, натягивая штаны. Потом он понял, что сказал, - о, Господи! В моей спальне в моей постели! Мерлин, мы...

Слуга густо покраснел и недоумённо развёл руки:

\- Я не знаю, как так получилось.

\- Это всё твой олень! Он заколдовал нас! - Артур обвиняюще ткнул его пальцем в грудь. - Тогда, в кладовке, я понимал, что мы делаем это впервые, но подумал, что первый раз в таком месте! 

\- Это казалось так естественно и привычно, - жалобно пробормотал Мерлин. 

\- Так и знал, что это какая-то колдовская фигня! Надо было сразу выгнать тебя вместе с оленем вон! Как тебе вообще в голову пришло тащить его в замок, не говоря уже о королевской спальне? Малюсенький олень с бубенцами на шее, ничего подозрительного! - бушевал Артур.

\- Я подумал, что Санта ничего плохого нам не сделает. Тем более, что я спас оленя его упряжки, - пробормотал с несчастным видом волшебник.

\- Ну ты и болван! Почему ты перевязан поперёк груди красной лентой?

Мерлин снова покраснел и попытался содрать с себя ленту, но у него ничего не получилось, потому что бант был завязан на спине. Принц понаблюдал за ним с минуту, потом не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Хватит ржать, - обиделся слуга, - эта штука ещё и колется!

\- Ладно, иди сюда, - Артур схватил его за руку и притянул к себе, развернув спиной. Пока принц возился с бантом, а Мерлин вздрагивал и прерывисто дышал под его руками, они молчали, но потом волшебник не выдержал и тихо спросил:

\- У тебя нет впечатления, будто ты подарок распаковываешь?

Артур замер на мгновение, а потом резко развернул слугу к себе лицом.

\- Твой Санта слишком много на себя берёт, - заявил он недовольно, шагнул к Мерлину вплотную и впился поцелуем в губы. Тот от неожиданности приоткрыл рот, чем принц и воспользовался, а потом обхватил руками и повалил на кровать. На его спине красовался точно такой же бант.


End file.
